dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ward Perry
|birthplace = British Columbia, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Scriptwriter |areas_active = Vancouver |active = 1992-2007 |status = Inactive }}Ward Perry (March 20, 1970) is a Canadian voice actor and ADR script writer who has voiced characters for a number of anime dubbed by the Ocean Group in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He is mostly known as the voice actor of Dragon Ball Z villain Dr. Wheelo, Rowen of the Strata in Ronin Warriors, and Geese Howard in the Fatal Fury animations. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Ryu Jose, Fed 4 (ep. 1), General Elron (eps. 22-24), Admiral Tienem (eps. 34-35) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Toshizo, Book Store Clerk (ep. 3), Bike Rider (ep. 4), Office Worker (ep. 4), College Student (ep. 7), Wine Salesman (ep. 35), Hiroshi (ep. 36), College Professor (ep. 38), Mitsuo (eps. 39-40, 52), Drunken Passenger (ep. 40), Kobayashi (ep. 67), Barkeep (ep. 77), Bartender (ep. 78), PoRRY Waiter (ep. 89) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1988-1989) - Rowen Hashiba, Kento Rei Fang (ep. 2), Sekhmet, Sand-Strikers, Badamon *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Kami (eps. 25-37), King Yemma (eps. 6-20), Nail *''The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion'' (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1992) - Fish Stall Owner (ep. 25), Skier (ep. 27), Deliveryman (ep. 38), Furinkan Student (eps. 45, 96), Makoto (ep. 52), Teacher (ep. 65), Paramedic (ep. 86), Okame (ep. 94), Tea Ceremony Disciple (ep. 97), Spring Council Member (ep. 130) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996) - Marquis Weridge, Mike Howard, Doctor J (2nd voice; eps. 41-49), Abdul, Pagan, Otto, Old Villager (ep. 20), Gwinter's Grandfather (ep. 22) *''Saber Marionette J'' (1996-1997) - Museum Narrator (ep. 1), Neighbor (ep. 2), Newscaster (ep. 3) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Gaddes, Ort, Helio, Fanelia Soldier (ep. 2), Bandit (ep. 4), Zaibach Soldier (ep. 5), Carriage Man (ep. 6), Wolf Man (ep. 6), Bounty Hunter (ep. 7), Adviser (ep. 9), Freid Captain (ep. 9), Adelphos' Captain (ep. 12), Zengu Clan Member (ep. 13), Royal Guard (ep. 20), Hunter (ep. 21), Financial Minister (ep. 22), Alturia Soldier (ep. 25), Cesario General (ep. 26) (Ocean Dub) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - Big Blue, Game Narrator (ep. 1), Red Tiger (ep. 5), Slave (eps. 10-11) *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Lord (ep. 16), Servant 2 (ep. 41), Coyote Demon (ep. 56), Serina's Father (ep. 59), Kawaramaru (ep. 92), Gamajiro (eps. 94-95), Ongokuki (ep. 162) *''Arjuna'' (2001) - Hiroshi Shirakawa, S.E.E.D. Soldier #3 (ep. 11), Man at Shelter (ep. 12) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - StoneMan *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Kojiro Murdock, Captain Zelman, Operator (ep. 1) (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002-2003) - Scavenger, Frustrated Guy (ep. 7), Camera Man (eps. 19, 38) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - DesertMan *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (2003) - Watts, Gilbert the Impaler (ep. 11) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Kojiro Murdock (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) - Landmine *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Hitoshi Demegawa, Eddie OVAs & Specials *''Ranma ½'' (1993-1996) - Scary Man (ep. 9) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (1997) - Doctor J, Abdul, President, Mechanic (ep. 2) Anime Films *''Galaxy Express 999'' (1979) - Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Adieu Galaxy Express 999'' (1981) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Kami, Sansho (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Dr. Wheelo, Misokatsun (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Turles (Ocean Dub) *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' (2003) - Sounga *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' (2004) - Gora Writer *Bakugan: Battle Brawlers *Dragon Ball (FUNimation Dub) *Dragon Ball Z (FUNimation Dub) *Saber Marionette J Again *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Energon External Links *Ward Perry at the Internet Movie Database *Ward Perry at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions